An anisotropic conductive film has been widely used in flip-chip mounting of an IC chip on a glass substrate or the like. The IC chip applied to such a case has a rectangular shape in many cases. A plurality of bumps are formed on a straight line at a constant pitch at end parts of two opposite sides on the back surface of the IC chip, and the bumps are not formed at a central part of the back surface. Therefore, the IC chip has a problem in which the central part is bent toward a side of the glass substrate during anisotropic conductive connection. When this bending occurs, it is difficult for conductive particles to be uniformly pushed against all of the bumps during anisotropic conductive connection, and in particular, the conductive particles tend to be ununiformly pushed against the bumps at a bump line along the long side of the IC chip. In order to solve such a problem, the formation of dummy bumps at the central part of the back surface of the IC chip (Patent Literature 1) and an anisotropic conductive film in which spacers having a particle diameter larger than that of the conductive particles are uniformly dispersed (Patent Literature 2) have been proposed.